A Beautiful Monster
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: What if you were the most hideous creature known in your world? What if you had been hunted all your life like a monster, driven out from every home you had ever known? Until the Fellowship I was simply alone. But now my life mission is to protect the hobbits, but no matter what, I could not allow them into my heart. I refused to let anyone in. It seems my heart disagreed with me.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is something I wanted to try, it's a little different from other fanfictions I have ever read before so, you know, I got thinking about all the characters you usually read about, has anyone ever done an orc based character before? Probably but I haven't seen one so here we are! When you read about Rana, you need to really imagine the most vile, ugly boar like creature you can imagine. It's all part of the moral of the story but I hope you like her, she has been incredibly fun to write about. Anyway, R+R! Thanks!**

_**"Speak." - **_**Black Speech.**

"Speak." **- Normal.**

* * *

There are two ways you can look at me. You can look at me and see the ugliest elf, with dark patchy skin, yellow eyes, strong arms and slightly pointed teeth. Or you could see a beautiful orc, with long raven hair like spun silk, pointed ears, defined jawline and skills that could match any other elf you ever met.

My mother, raped by an orc for her incredible beauty, raised me. At first she hated me. She allowed herself to give birth to me to have the satisfaction of killing me, to ease her conscience. However when I took my first breath, I did not scream or cry. No, I sang.

My mother told me it was the beautiful sound she had ever heard. I was ugly, yes, my skin was mottled with the alabaster tones of an elf with the black hide of an orc. My eyes were wolfish but in different lights, they could look slightly golden and they were just as good as any other elf. As I grew I grew tall but broad, muscular arms that I had never worked for simply sprung on me however my overall figure remained like that of a typical elf maid.

When my mother found that she did not have the heart to kill me, that she did in fact love me, she ran away and hid in the mountains with me so that I would be safe from anyone who attempted to kill me. When we were found by a mountain tribe, the chief married my mother and allowed me to stay. However I attracted all sorts of beasts, good and bad. I could speak to any of them, and they taught me the languages they had learned over the years.

Birds sang to me, wolves howled in the night at me, wargs came seeking my presence like I were their master and all kinds of other people searched me out. Orcs and elves alike. When I was fifteen, I was tossed out of the tribe, for that was when my mother died in a landslide. I couldn't save her.

I regret that I could not save my mother when I should have been there for her. I often dreamed of rescuing her in my sleep, racing in and swatting the rocks aside like bugs before lifting her up and carrying her to safety. I had always felt that I owed her my life, since she did not take mine when I was a baby. I roamed from place to place, learning from the animals and teaching myself how to survive. I was skilled with a bow and sword but since I could not afford either, I fashioned a bow myself, albeit poorly compared to the real thing but it got me through the hard days.

My name is Rana, and this is my story. It began with a normal day. I had been walking for hours, drawn to a strange presence, one so overpowering and strong that I could not help but want to seek it out. It tasted like raw power, if that were possible to explain then I would have, but I cannot. It is a taste so sweet and strong that you both want to draw closer and recoil.

I travelled along the back roads, always hidden from sight until I found it. A Halfling, hobbit they are commonly known as, a race I have always found great pleasure in learning about. Whatever it was, it came from one of the hobbits. There were four of them, sitting in The Prancing Pony, looking weather beaten and tired. I took a seat in a dark corner then sat down, watching them.

There was one hobbit who I felt most drawn to by the power, I heard his louder companion calling him Frodo Baggins. He seemed the quietest of them all, with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes that seemed continually petrified but I could not smell any fear from him. I watched with great amusement as he raced over to the other hobbit to stop him from talking but tripped, falling to the ground. Finally I saw it. The object was a ring.

Not just any ring, but the One Ring, Sauron's Ring of power. The moment I saw it, I felt both fear and hate. I did not yearn for it like other mortals might but that might have been because of my mother's immortality running through my veins. I have lived for eight hundred years now.

The hobbit suddenly disappeared from sight the moment the Ring slipped onto his finger. In an uproar of shock everyone jumped away and began to whisper. My eyes darted to the bar where the hobbit sat alone, his heart beating profoundly. I slipped unnoticed through the crowds and grasped his jacket, clapping another hand around his mouth as another group of men tried to move over to him.

They had not stopped watching the four hobbits since they had sat down. "Be quiet, let me help you." I said softly and I felt him relax slightly. I ducked my head and swung my dark cloak around him, completely shielding him from view. I walked forwards behind the wooden columns then watched as a ranger dragged the other up the stairs. "Go after him." I told him then pushed him into his fellows. They instantly darted up the stairs, grabbing various weapons along the way.

I blocked the stairs with my body, watching for anyone trying to get past. When no one tried to follow, I left. I knew that ranger, he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn. The hobbits were in safe hands. I waited and waited, climbing up onto the rooftops and pulling my hood down to gaze up at the moon.

It was not long before it was cloaked in shadow, the loud shrieks and pounding of Nazgûl thrumming like drumbeats in my ears. My bowstring creaked back as I tensed slightly. I knew what this Ring was, what it could do, I also knew that it was vital that those Ringwraiths did not get their filthy hands on it.

I did not move, merely watched as the creatures entered the pub, a situation that could have been considered amusing if circumstances were different, then waited. When they had finished decapitating the bed sheets, screaming in anger at the loss of their goal. They left with no further trouble.

With no need for me to wait around, I found an empty stall then settled there for the night before setting out on my journey. This was my chance, my chance to prove that I was not a monster.

* * *

The wilderness was harsh and brutal to those who cannot survive on it, the hobbits were a race suited to comfortable homes and roaring fires, not boggy marshes and flesh eating flies. I followed them at a good distance behind. There was no need to be so close as to alert Aragorn as I could see them perfectly well from miles away.

They tramped through the quickest, albeit not the most easy, routes before finally reaching Weathertop. That was where they rested for the night. I scouted around to the other side then began to climb up, keeping a close ear out for any predators. However I found I was too late since the Nazgûl had reached the hobbits first. leaped up the last few feet with all the speed I could summon before I leaped up onto the ground and looked up. I watched in horror as Frodo was stabbed, the dark poisonous blood in my veins allowing me to see his slight shadow on the ground and hear his scream of pain.

"No!" I roared like an animal, a trait I had grown to like very much. The Nazgûl whirled around as they saw me leap at them, my cloak just as dark as theirs. I drew an arrow and shot it at them, barrelling around to stand between them and the hobbits.

**_"_****_Undur kurvrim." _**(Fat whores) I spat at them. They bellowed their anger then flew at me with their swords. I flicked up a broken end of a branch with my foot then clapped it around one of their heads, ducking low to avoid their blades. I used the make shift weapon as both a club and a staff to avoid their swords. I jumped and leaped out of the way, insulting them in every language I knew. I turned to one of the four and lifted my staff, whipping it back then jabbing the creature sharply before moving to block the blows.

I sensed the another coming up at me from behind so I twisted around, wrapping my hand around the blade and grunting as the sharp cold pain shot through my right shoulder. I gripped on tighter, holding the blade in place as my lips tugged up into a snarl.

"Nice try." I muttered then lifted my club. I hit it so hard over its head, the log shattered. At that moment Aragorn chose to show up, whirling his sword and flames like a Valar, wielding both weapons like some sort of warrior god looking both fearsome and majestic. I pulled away then looked to my wound, finding no real worry with it. It wasn't deep at least.

"Stand back Halflings." I growled at them as they crowded around the gasping victim.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Samwise yelled, leaping up and running at me with his sword. I grabbed his sword arm and flung him aside as gently as possible. He landed about seven feet away on his back.

"Move." I snapped and Merry instantly shot up, dragging Pippin away.

"If it wanted to kill us, it would have done." Merry hissed as I leaned over Frodo. I lifted his shirt away and looked at his wound. Suddenly a blade was shoved under my throat.

"Good evening, Strider. Or would you prefer your real name?" I asked casually, not looking up to face him.

"Who are you?"

"I am called Rana, you may want to remove that shiny stick before I shove it up your ass." I growled at him sharply however Aragorn did not move but endeavoured to place it even further into my throat. Seriously, did he not just see me fighting to protect those idiot halflings?

"What is your business here?"

"Right now? I'm trying to help this fool of a hobbit." I stood then pushed Aragorn away. He was a solid man but I sent him stumbling a good couple of steps before he regained his balance. I picked up my rough knife then slit my hand.

"What are you?"

"A half breed. That is all you need to know." I told him curtly as I dropped black blood into the wound. Orc blood is already fairly toxic, mixed with my elven qualities, it should provide a substantial antidote until he could get to proper healers. The poison in my blood could fight against the poison from the blade.

The orc's blood is the reason I was not affected by the Morgul blade, poisons have little to no effect on me. Right now the most I would feel is a little drained but still, I need to treat the wound properly just to be sure.

"Half of what?" Pippin asked. "I don't understand why you're helping us." I growled at him then stood, pulling back my hood. Everyone either gasped or flinched in horror and disgust, except for Aragorn, he remained still and managed to cover any shock or fear. "Orc. I'm half orc, half elf. I'm a hideous monster who has been hunted for eight hundred years. I would like for people to stop chasing me with flames and pitchforks for just one moment and try to see what I really am."

I glared at them then returned to Frodo. I picked him up then pulled my hood back over my head, covering my face. "Now, you have nine Nazgûl out there, I suppose you're going to need all the help you can get." I said stiffly and the ranger paused before nodded.

"Alright, but I carry Frodo." He stepped towards me and took Frodo from my arms. I noticed how careful he was not to touch my skin.

* * *

**What do you think? Let me know, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up, things are heating up a little now. Okay so I hope you guys are liking it so far, thanks for stopping by!**

_Speak _- Thought speak/communing to animals.

_"Speak." _- Elvish

* * *

It was six days to Imladris and Frodo was fading fast. I could only supply him a few drops of my blood to fight the wound, any more and my own blood would kill him. I could not carry any of the hobbits as none of them would touch me. Only Bill, the pony, would talk to me.

_How are you, friend?_ I asked him politely as I jogged, rather slowly for my taste, alongside him.

_There are dark creatures following, Rana. I do not like it. Will there be straw where we are going?_

_Yes, lot's of straw, and hay and apples, I can bring you whatever you wish. _I promised the terrified pony.

_Ah good. I like apples. I also like carrots. Carrots are my favourite. Sam gives me carrots when no one is looking. Sadly he has no more carrots, he gives me mint leaves instead, they are just as good! Will Sam come as well?_ The pony asked innocently as Sam pulled him quickly over a steep bank.

_Yes Sam will come too, you're going to stay with the elves. The stalls will be large and cosy, warm straw, fresh hay and soothing water. I would not be surprised if they give you rub downs every day. _Bill shook his mane eagerly then nuzzled Sam's hair.

_I like Sam, he doesn't beat me. _My heart went out to Bill and I gave him an affectionate sound before jogging on.

"Look Mr Frodo, it's Mr Bilbo's trolls!" Sam smiled desperately as Frodo slipped further and further away from them. "He's going cold! Give him more blood!" Sam begged me and I looked down at him.

"If I give him any more, my blood will be the first thing that kills him." I snorted. "Although, it would be kinder to kill him rather than leave him to the other fate."

"What other fate?" Pippin asked, worry engraved on his young innocent features.

"He is slipping into the shadow land, he will soon become a wraith like them." Aragorn answered then turned to Sam to ask about kingsfoil. I sat down next to Frodo then began to sing softly, almost inaudibly.

"Pip, can you hear that?" Merry whispered as he sat up.

"No? What's wrong?" Pippin tensed and instantly grabbed his sword hilt.

"Quiet, I'm listening."

"Listening to what? I can't hear anything." Pippin frowned, letting his sword go and staring around him wildly. Merry strained his pointy little ears until his eyes rested on me.

"It's you!"

"Well done little hobbit. You have proven you can hear." I clapped my hands sarcastically.

"Will you sing again, please? I couldn't quite hear what you were singing, it sounded beautiful." Merry begged and I narrowed my eyes.

"Wow. That almost sounded like a compliment."

"Merry, something that looks like that couldn't sing, she's ug…" Pippin cut himself up and swallowed his words, stammering to try and cover up what he was going to say.

"Ouch, that? Not so much." I muttered then stood. "Ugly. That's the word you were searching for." I told him. "Go on, say it. Ug-ly. U-g-l-y." I spelled it out for him then growled sharply. He remained silent and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I forgot you were different." I blinked at him, stunned. No one had ever apologised to me before, never. It was quite a new experience. My pointed ears twitched and I launched myself at the hobbits. "Down!" I hissed and pulled them over to Frodo, Draping them in my cloak as someone drew closer.

The soft hoof beats were not a Nazgûl, I sniffed deeply and found the scent of an elf. "Stay here." I whispered then leaped into the bushes to hide. The elleth was beautiful, everything I had always dreamed of being when I was younger.

She had long glossy hair as dark as the night, eyes bluer than any sky I had ever seen. Lips full and pink, perfect porcelain skin and elfin features. When she spoke, it was like rich silk and honey rolling of the calm summer breeze.

_"__Frodo…Im Arwen, telin la thaed, lasto beth nin, tolo don na galad."_ I closed my eyes as my mother's mother tongue washed over me. It had been so long since I heard that language spoken by my half kin. I turned away and silently scouted the area at a hundred feet radius. When I got back, Arwen had gone.

"Strider, they are close. They will follow the she-elf but there are other things in this forest that will gladly hunt us. I suggest we get a move on." I growled simply at him and he blanched.

"They need rest."

"Then carry them." I said slowly, making sure he heard me. "We don't have time to loose."

"I can carry two maybe, I don't trust you to carry the other." Aragorn growled back at me darkly, protectively going for his blade but I simply glared at him.

"I could carry the pony, at least Bill trusts me, he thinks you lot are complete idiots at times. Except you Sam, he likes you." I added. "Now, you can either trust me and let me lead you through the fastest routes or," I took a step closer to the ranger, "We can follow you and probably get eaten by wolves or shot by bandits. Your choice." Aragorn paused then looked up as a wolf howled in the distance, soon joined by countless others.

"Alright, but if you lead us astray, I will cut your head off." He promised me darkly.

"At least you show backbone." I muttered. "Sam, up on Bill. Merry, Pippin, you're with me, Aragorn," I smirked at him, "Try to keep up." With that I tossed Sam onto Bill's back, dropping some of the unnecessary components like pots and pans to make the load lighter, then grabbed Merry and Pippin before swinging them onto my back. I ran through the trees, Bill canter happily at me side with Aragorn racing just behind us.

In the distance I heard the wolves getting closer. It was going to be a long night.

I stopped at one of my safe houses, a small cave invisible to the eye unless of course, you were an elf. I lead everyone down the small mouth on the sloping stairs until it opened out into a large space, light leaking through by the holes cut into the ceiling from time. "Rest. I'll keep watch." I told them. The hobbits instantly jumped down and curled up on their blankets, falling asleep after nursing various bruises.

I took off my cloak and lay it down on the ground to sit on, not caring about them staring at my face any longer. "You know you're not that bad once you get used to it, if you didn't have the skin and eyes and teeth maybe." Pippin said loudly then grunted as Merry hit him through the blankets.

"Beauty isn't always pretty, I've met thousands of beautiful men and women with hearts of stone and ice. At least I haven't cooked you all to eat for breakfast." I turned to look at them seriously. "Yet." They gulped then turned away.

Later on in the night, when we had a little fire going and had eaten some food, I sat up poking the flames, the hobbits all snoring peacefully.

"You are not what you seem." Aragorn said suddenly from beneath his covers. I looked up and frowned.

"I am exactly what I seem." I retorted shortly before returning to my absent minded prodding.

"You hide behind a mask which shows you to be bitter and cold. However, I have seen many evil things in this world. You can sense the Ring, however I could see in your eyes you had no desire for it. Why? Do you actually care about the hobbits?" I made a low grunt in an attempt to shake him off my case.

"No."

"Liar."

"What's it to you anyway? I'll get you all safe to Rivendell then I shall go. You will never have to see me again. End of story." I snapped at him, tossing the twig into his blanket which he shook off carelessly.

"I think you do care. You have just become so used to being called a monster, it is who you believe you are." He hit home hard.

"You're very blunt with your words, Aragorn, son of Aarathorn. You think you can hide behind this ranger façade for long? People are going to find out who you are soon." I pointed out to him bluntly as he turned over to face me. His dark eyes glowed wolfishly in the dim firelight.

"No one can escape from their fate, nor from who they truly are. I simply do not want to be that person."

"Neither do I wish to be the person I am thought to be. You think I chose to be half orc? You think my mother enjoyed her spoilage, the fact that she could never again bear children? Do you think she loved me the moment she found out I was going to live inside her? No, she wanted to kill me the moment I was delivered. However she could not bring herself to do it. She brought me up and sheltered me, tried to teach me that there was more to life than simply killing. She made me a better person. You know, when I was only six years old, I killed a boy?" Aragron sat up slightly.

"Yes. I killed him. It was on a midsummer's day, hundreds of years ago. I had only wanted to play with the other children, not understanding that I was different. The moment they saw me," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "They screamed in fear and ran, except from some of the boys who called me 'monster' and threw rocks at my face. Its how I got this scar." I pointed to the slight dent and pink scar on the side of my head.

"They beat me until the ground was stained with my black blood. I wanted them to stop. I begged and cried but they laughed and hit me until I snapped." I reached forwards and grabbed a fistful of smoke. "I grabbed the leader by the neck and shook him, roaring in his face until he screamed and dirtied his trousers, until I accidentally snapped his neck. I did not know my own strength then."

Aragorn did not look at all disgusted or shocked so I carried on. "I left him there, stumbling home to my mother. When she had heard what had happened, we moved far away from that place, deep into the mountains. She did not let me have any contact with anyone until I was sure I could control my own strength."

"She sounds like a brave elleth." Aragorn noted calmly. "As do you. I am not sure how many could cope the way you do. Although you do not have my complete trust, you do have my respect and admiration." Aragorn said then turned over to sleep. I blinked at him then looked away. That was a first. Who before had ever said they respected me? Come to think of it, no one.

* * *

I took a deep sniff through my nose then growled. "There are other men close, they smell like bandits."

"How can you tell?" Pippin asked me curiously, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"They stink of blood, rusty metal and ale." I answered curtly then leaned down to pick up a staff. My old bow had broken the other morning so I had used it for kindling a fire that night instead.

"Rana," Aragorn whispered. I looked over to him and he tossed me a knife. "Be careful." I nodded gratefully to him then set Pippin down.

"They're close but if you stick close to the bushes, they won't find us." I whispered then led the way, stopping to usher everyone through before pulling the foliage down to cover us better. My mottled skin blended better into the environment so I crouched close to the hobbits, my hand hovering in front of them to cover as much as possible.

After a couple of minutes, the bandits were so loud that it was obvious that they were there. Aragorn gave a scornful look before lowering his head again. They were foul mouthed, bad tempered and disgusting men. They swore like there was no tomorrow and threatened each other as if they were a band of drunkards, not bandit brothers.

Crack! I clenched my eyes shut as Pippin shifted then snapped a twig in half. Clumsy dolt.

"What was that?" One of them grunted.

"I dunno. Why don't you go bloody look?" Another answered, shoving another towards the bushes.

"Don't move." I hissed to everyone. I heard the hobbits all gulp. Suddenly Bill found it the appropriate moment to snort into Sam's hair.

"'ere, there's some sort'a animal in there." One of the most foul smelling men I had ever come across slurred.

"Shoot it then, might get a proper meal in there." An archer knocked an arrow and stepped closer.

"Wait here." I ordered then gave my low, feral growl. I pulled back my lips and snarled before bellowing like a wild beast, leaping from the bushes and landing on one of the men. I felt his spine crack beneath me.

I then turned and roared again, slamming my entire arm against the next nearest men, slamming two of them into the air until they fell a fair way away from us. Picking up the man beneath me I swung him around, using him as a club to slam into his fellows as they all clumsily shrieked and grabbed their weapons.

Before they could draw their swords I had whacked them with the limp body and sent them sprawling into the dust. I shoved my knife into one of them then lifted the other by his arm, his feet dangling off the ground.

"Please! I have children!" I paused, my large snarl subsiding into a little growl. I glared at him with my harsh yellow eyes.

"Look out!" Merry cried and I turned around in time to see a sword whirl through the air towards me. Before I could blink Aragorn jumped in front and clashed his sword against it, tossing it away. I tossed the guy was holding away then turned to the last few men.

There were six left.

"You take the three on the left, I take the three on the right?" I offered.

"Sounds good." Aragorn nodded then set to work, slashing his sword elegantly. I simply lowered my head and barrelled into them, roaring as I went. They all screamed then ran, a wet trail running behind them as they scattered.

"Strider!" I heard Sam's sharp call and the patter of little bare feet on the ground. I turned as I saw Aragorn disarm two opponents but the third got up from the ground and stabbed him in the back of his leg. He cried out in alarm and pain but managed to suck it down, turning to slice his head off.

I bounded over and lifted the other two, banging their heads together and breaking their skulls. I dropped them onto the floor then looked to Aragorn. He was crippled, barely able to stand as he tried to lower himself down.

"Bind it up, we need to move now." I told him as I stooped down to collect various weapons. A sword, the bow, arrows, daggers and a hammer.

"He can't walk, we have to wait for help or…something!" Sam argued but I silenced him with a look.

"I know he can't walk, that is why I'm going to carry him." I answered then lifted the man up onto my back.

"Put me down!" He demanded.

"Sorry, you're not king yet. Can't command me about." I snapped then led the way at a steady jog.

* * *

**I enjoyed the last part, anyway we've learned a little more about Rana, what do you guys think of her? R+R please! Thank you for stopping by.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! Last time Rana was leading the hobbits and a wounded Aragorn to Rivendell. I wonder what on earth could happen? R+R please, all criticism is welcome! Enjoy!**

* * *

We got as close to Rivendell as I dared before I stopped. "This is as far as I go." I told the hobbits, setting Aragorn down so that he could lean against Bill but the man stumbled and collapsed, giving me barely time to catch him. He murmured incoherently, something about a frog.

"Get a hold of yourself, walk!"

"But he can't walk Rana, he's got fever." Merry pointed out. "Please, just help us carry him inside the gates."

"No. I'm not welcome here." I told them then flung him over Bill's back. "My kin and I do not exactly see eye to eye." I tried to explain then began to walk away. "I shall be close." I sighed then took off into the trees.

Bill called after me but I ignored him, getting a fair distance away until I was sure that I was well hidden. I waited all day and for the rest of the night. When I heard the little patter of feet against the leaves I sighed.

"You should be in bed, young hobbit." I said as I stepped out into the open. I was slightly surprised to find Pippin. He gulped then held out a large cloth that covered its contents. "I brought you some food, I didn't know whether you'd be hungry or what you ate so I just guessed." He told me, shivering slightly. I looked at him cautiously then stepped forwards, taking the bundle and unwrapping it. My mouth watered.

I looked back to Pippin then gave him a delicate nod then realised that he was not shivering because of me, but because he was cold. "I have a fire going just through there, come sit with me." I told him then marched off to my camp. He followed lightly then sat down close to the warm flames.

"How is Frodo and Strider?" I asked the hobbit as I bit into a chicken leg.

"Frodo is still asleep, he's been healed but is weak. Strider is completely fine. Nothing wrong with him anymore." Pippin reported happily, whipping out his pipe to smoke.

"That's good." I mused then fell silent again.

"So…why are you sticking around?" Pippin asked. I looked up and glared at him.

"Because I wanted to make sure you were all safe before I went. I'll be gone by morning, don't you worry."

"No! I didn't mean that, please don't go." Pippin begged. "We need you."

"No you don't, you just want me to protect you from everything outside this border." I growled darkly at him.

"Well yes, that too. It would be nice to get home all in one piece. Besides I'm growing rather fond of your company. I shall endeavour to make you smile or laugh properly. I should like to hear that sound. Apparently your singing is unparalleled." He babbled consistently until he noticed I was once again looking at him blankly.

"You talk too much hobbit." I muttered then tore open the bread and dug in. It has been so long since I've had a proper meal.

"Oh, Aragorn has requested that you come in." Pippin added. I clenched my fist, squashing the bread completely.

"He did what?"

"He asked Lord Elrond if you could enter and Elrond agreed after some persuasion, he would like to meet you."

"He had no right to remind people of my existence." I snarled, jumping to my feet. "Go away, I never want to see any of you cross my path again. You're all trouble." I kicked the fire out, grabbed my weapons together then bolted out of the small clearing, leaving Pippin to call after me.

How dare that princeling inform Elrond of my whereabouts? They will be after me very soon. I had to get out of there.

"Rana! Rana come back please!" Pippin yelled after me but I pressed on, his annoyingly high pitched voice ringing in my sharp ears. "Rana! Ran-AAHHH!" I skidded to a halt, the loud crack of breaking wood loud in my ears.

"Pippin?" I called then began to walk back towards him. "Pippin!"

"Rana help me!" I began to run towards his voice.

"Pippin!" I called, finding him clinging onto a branch some twenty feet down a ravine.

"Rana I'm stuck!" He gulped, kicking his feet to try and scramble upwards.

"Well that's obvious." I sighed then began to strip from my cloak and weapons. I jumped over the side, clinging onto the rocks with a grunt as I slid down. I sprung from root to root, descending down the cliff face until I reached the trembling hobbit.

"Grab on." I offered him a hand and he placed his small paw in mine. I hoisted him up and settled him onto my back. "Hold on tight." I warned then bunched up my leg muscles. I sprung directly upwards, climbing the rocks like a spider, effortlessly.

My hand griped the soft grass of solid land and I pulled myself up, crawling forwards until I was on my knees. I looked up and arrows were pointed at me from all around. I froze.

"What foul creature is that?" One of the elves hissed. Pippin gulped.

"She's not a monster, she's my friend." He told them bravely. The elves glanced to one another then grabbed Pippin away from me. "Bind it." Someone grabbed my arm and I growled, lifting them up and tossing them aside. I grabbed one by the face and squeezed slowly, crushing their skull beneath my hands.

When he was purple from lack of oxygen I pushed him aside then tried to run. Something hit me hard around the head and I crumbled, grunting as my face slammed against a rock. Spears were stabbed into my ribs and body, battering me until I was still.

"No! Leave her alone! Please don't hurt her!" I looked up at him from my place, not daring to move. His eyes shone with tears as he watched me bleed freely. I blinked at him then allowed myself to be bound and dragged away.

* * *

I was tossed brutally at the feet of a high throne, a kick sent to my stomach and winding me. "Stop that!" Pippin shouted again as he was carried inside then dropped on his feet carefully. He was unhurt. Thank Valar.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aragorn's sharp voice called then he bellowed in elvish. _"Posto!" _(Stop that) He ran to my side and turned my onto my side, absorbing all my hurts.

"I warned you." I growled at him then flicked him away from me. I forced myself to rise up onto my knees and spat out a mouthful of blood. "What is happening here?" A powerful voice rang out, silencing everyone as an elf entered. He was tall, richly robed and had a piercing gaze.

"My lord Elrond, we have brought you the monster that has been tracking these travellers, it tried to kidnap one of the hobbits when we found it." One of the elves answered instantly, the one who had cut my stomach open.

"Is this true?" Elrond turned to me.

"My Lord, it is a monster, you cannot reason with it."

"I have a name you know, and for the record I am a 'she', if you really wish to find out I have no problem showing you." I growled at the elves, flicking my braids from my face. "And no, for the record. This idiotic hobbit, who I am growing very fond of, decided it would be a good idea to fall off a cliff."

"It's true my lord, I'm very clumsy when it comes to running in the dark. Rana came and pulled me up." Pippin called out, trying to help. Elrond did not take his eyes from mine. When everyone began to shout and argue he held out his hand and silenced them all.

"What do you think Gandalf?" My eyes shot to the wizard who had stood silently from a corner.

"I sense no evil in this creature…interesting. Half orc, half elf." He took a step towards me and cocked his head slightly.

_"__Thostog sui úan." _(You smell like a monster) An elf insulted me and a couple of others chuckled.

_"__I naneth gîn thia sui úan." _(Your mother looks like a monster) I answered him darkly and his jaw dropped open.

"You can speak Elvish?" Elrond asked, an eyebrow rising.

"Yes." I answered shortly. Elrond thought for a while, sitting down in his chair then nodded, gesturing to me. Someone came up behind me and sliced my bonds, freeing my hands. Instantly I grabbed his neck and squeezed. "That's for hitting me." I growled then threw him at the wall.

"Calm yourself, creature, you are welcome to have your wounds treated. Any kin of my kin is welcome in Rivendell, no matter the…peculiarities." I frowned at him.

"Kin of your kin?"

"Yes. Your mother just so happened to be my niece on my wife's side." Wow, newsflash much?

"I never knew." I stated flatly then took a step back. "But I know when I'm not welcome."

"On the contrary, you are the only known person of your race. At my council, there will be visitors from each race there to discuss about the better course of action. If you wish to put in what you think would best benefit you, then I suggest you sit on the council also." I stared at him then narrowed my eyes.

"You don't wish to kill me?" I said slowly, glancing to the other elves who tightened their grip on their bows.

"No one shall hurt you." He promised me gently with a small flicker of a smile. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay. But don't think you're going to dress me in some stupid frock or braid my hair for me." I warned. "And if anyone screams when they see me then I shall rip out their vocal chords."

"Very well, but please, refrain from mutilating anyone. It would be best for all, I think." I growled shortly at him then nodded.

"My daughter shall show you to a room. Rest well." Elrond spread out one hand and Arwen stepped from behind the throne, walking gracefully with the moon shining on her silver robes and dancing in her hair. Great.

* * *

The council was, of course, in broad daylight and I was not allowed to wear my cloak. So I simply had to wear the clothes I had made for myself. Animal skin clothes that covered only my chest, torn and ragged breeches and old boots with so many holes, I had no idea how they had lasted.

I walked up to the council and when they saw me, they all flinched or leaped up from their seats. "What hideous creature is this?" Someone demanded, reaching for a weapon. I growled at them then looked for a seat. There was one next to Aragorn which I grabbed then pulled away to sit on my own.

People stared at me still. "What? Never seen a monster before?" I snapped and their eyes flitted away. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom." Elrond began delightfully then gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The hobbit got up then slowly made his way to the stone pedestal then set the Ring down. I kept my eyes on Frodo who sighed with relief then sat back down. Everyone whispered and gasped at the One Ring, honestly, it was like they had never seen a gold band before.

"So it is true?" A man of Gondor murmured, touching his firm featured face in thought as he stared at the Ring. He stood up, drawing all eyes to him as he began to speak slowly, inching closer to the Ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side grow dark but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He reached the pedestal and stretched out his hand.

"Isildur's Bane…" He whispered as his fingers brushed against the cool metal.

"Boromir!" Elrond called and everyone leaped to their feet. I joined them and let out the most hideous roar any one would ever hear. It shook the trees and the earth, it rattled the teeth and bones and rang in their ears like a cave beast ready to spring out upon its prey.

Boromir fell to the ground and scrambled away in fear as I roared, glaring at him through narrow slits. As I let the roar subside I growled. "Leave it. Do not try touching it again." Boromir gulped, one hand lifted up to protect himself as I slowly sat down. I turned my gaze to Elrond who trembled ever so slightly. I smirked triumphantly.

"The Ring is altogether evil, it cannot be used for any form of good." Gandalf spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Evil? No it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Boromir demanded, leaping to his feet again.

"Because you Men are weak to the temptation of power. It would poison your hearts and destroy everything you care for." I told him simply, speaking normally. He blinked at me, for in comparison, my normal voice was soft and gentle, when I was not growling at someone.

"Give it to Gondor, our hearts are strong. By the blood of _our_ people are your lands kept safe!" Boromir pointed to everyone as he turned. "Let us use it against him, let us strike out now when he least expects it!"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragorn tried to explain to the crazy man who could not get the information past his thick skull.

"And what would a ranger know about this matter?" Boromir scoffed.

"This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." An elf shot to his feet, perfect hair practically glowing in the sun, his brilliant dark blue eyes shining with anger at his friend's insult.

"Aragorn?" Ha, that shocked him. "This, is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf added with a satisfied smirk. Aragorn would have been blushing now, I bet, had he not had good control over himself. He told the elf, Legolas, to sit down then turned back his attention to Boromir.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." He spat venomously then sat down again.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf said after a shifty silence.

"You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Silence. Not very talkative these lot, are they?

"Then what are we waiting for?" Oh, there you go. Another idiot. A dwarf grabbed his axe then slammed the blade down upon the Ring but the force of the impact threw him back, the axe shattering completely.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." More silence, what, are we going for some kind of record or something?

"One of you must do this." Elrond looked out, not too hopefully, at the council.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor…" Idea! Ding dong!

"I could." I lifted my head and everyone turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry?" Gandalf frowned.

"I could walk into Mordor, no one would see me. I'm practically one of them anyway." I reasoned.

"Exactly. You would simply take the Ring and return it to Sauron before any of us could blink. Why is this foul creature even on the council?" Someone demanded hotly. I glared at them.

"Because I'm the only one of my kind. I deserve a say in what is to be my fate."

"So are we going to start inviting orcs here? Or what about Sauron himself? I'm sure it would be a merry gathering." Gimli shot me a dark look as he spoke.

"You are not listening to me. If you do not wish for me to carry the Ring then fine, but whoever does, I could take them through Mordor without ever being noticed. Not even the great Eye would know." I sighed with frustration.

"How do you know these paths?" Elrond asked.

"The birds told me." I answered with a roll of my eyes. "Keep up."

"The birds?" Some of them looked completely lost.

"I can commune with animals, just like you elves can speak with trees and some creatures. I can speak with both kinds, good and evil. I have been working for eight hundred years trying to persuade the worst kind of creatures to change their views." I flinched then unconsciously touched a jagged scar at my side. "Some were more persuadable than others."

"How do we know whether or not we can trust you?" Legolas narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uh, duh. You can't." I snapped at him. "Anyway, who's going to carry the Ring?"

"We don't have to take it to Mordor, there must be another way." Boromir suggested.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas told Boromir hotly.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli boomed as he leaped to his feet also. There wasn't much height difference from when he was standing up to when he was sitting down. I found the fact rather amusing.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when the Ring is back in Sauron's grasp?" Boromir joined everyone else who leaped to their feet eagerly.

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared. "Never trust an elf!"

"And there I was thinking I had some trust issues." I sighed. "I'm half orc for Valar's sake!"

Everyone bickered and shouted over one another, trying to be heard. Finally after what seemed like forever of arguing, Frodo spoke out.

"I will take it! I will take it!" On the second time, he was finally heard. "I will take the Ring into Mordor." Respect for the little man. "Although, I do not know the way." Has he just forgotten I offered to take him there? All the way in?

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, for as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf murmured as he walked forwards and lay his hand on his shoulder. Aragorn also rose to his feet.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, then I will." He knelt before the hobbit and clasped his hands. "You have my sword." I watched as Legolas the elf pledged his bow, Gimli the dwarf pledge his axe. I watched as the other thee hobbits jumped from their hiding place and joined the fellowship.

Silently I stood, my eyes fixed on Frodo until finally I stepped forwards. "There are two ways you can look at me. One, you can choose to see the ugliest elf in all of creation or two, the prettiest orc you probably will ever see. I know that you all think I'm a monster, a hideous being that should be slaughtered but please," I looked directly at Frodo who flinched. "Please let me prove who I really am. Let me show you that there is more than just first appearances. Let me show you that I am more than just a monster." I took a tentative step forwards. "I pledge you my life, whatever it may serve, you have it Frodo Baggins." The hobbit looked down at his feet, unable to look at me. I sighed and began to turn away.

"Sam told me that you jumped between those Ringwraiths and us on Weathertop. That you took a blade for us, is this true?" Frodo suddenly asked. I looked back and nodded. "And you gave me sustained life through your own life force." I nodded again. "Are you drawn to the Ring?" He looked directly into my eyes, suddenly unafraid.

"I can sense it, it is why I sought you out initially. I did not understand the power that was pulling me in. Now I know what it is, I have no desire for it." Frodo looked at his other companions.

"I don't trust it. Why would an orc wish to help us? Half breed or no." Gimli growled at me.

"I'm not orc! I am not elven!" I growled at him and he huffed in disbelief.

"I have seen Rana fight, she is strong and capable. I believe we would be fools to leave such an asset behind. She could be helpful to us." Aragorn said aloud whilst looking at me.

"She saved my life, she could have left me to fall from that cliff but she chose to come back." Pippin added.

"She can talk to animals." Sam added.

"She has the strength of ten bears, I think. I saw her lift a log up and throw it over her shoulder." I would have blushed, it was true.

"I think there is so much more to this creature that meets the eye." Gandalf repeated his statement from the other night. And so I waited whilst Elrond discussed with his private councillors then looked back to us.

"We agree that it would be beneficial if…Rana went with you. You will need every sword where you're going. Who better to blend you all in than someone of her heritage?"

So it was finally agreed. I was part of the fellowship. Pippin tugged on my arm.

"Where're we going?"

* * *

**Aww, Pippin is too cute! Love him to pieces :)**


End file.
